


My number one

by im_kyunie



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_kyunie/pseuds/im_kyunie
Summary: Changkyun confessing his love to Hyungwon on stage, but not literally.





	My number one

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this trash such a long time ago lol. Can be found on wattpad @im_kyunie

** Hyungkyun **

* _During one of the Japanese concerts_ *

"So who is your number one?" Minhyuk asked the maknae while pointing at himself.

"Hmm..."

"Cmon who is it?" Minhyuk was sure that he'd choose him.

"I.M!" Changkyun shouted while hugging himself. Minhyuk laughed, a little flustered.

"Okay, your number 2?"

"Changkyun!" The younger shouted excitedly. Minhyuk couldn't stop smiling at how cute Changkyun was being.

"Okay, okay, number 3?"

"Hmm...myself!" Changkyun shouted once again.

Suddenly, the screams of MONBEBES got louder and before Changkyun could turn around a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulder.

It was Hyungwon with Jooheon standing a few feet away.  
"Your number 4?" Hyungwon asked confidently.

Changkyun looked around to see Jooheon giving him laser eyes, obviously wanting to be chosen and Minhyuk was standing super close as usual. Then, Changkyun turned his face to look into Hyungwon's eyes, "You." He said shyly, pointing at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon seemed way too happy. He let go of Changkyun and walked forward feeling proud, pointing everywhere as if he won the biggest prize on earth.Meanwhile, Changkyun was too shy so he headed back stage and ran straight into the waiting room.

Not long after, hyungwon also headed back to the waiting room. He was so excited. Up till now him Changkyun always had a 'thing' but it never progressed as far as he'd wanted. Everyone around them were more frustrated than Hyungwon himself.

Hyungwon once had a serious conversation with Changkyun about this whole 'thing' where he confessed to him but Changkyun said that he wasn't too sure yet and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. And it was true. Changkyun liked Hyungwon so much but he was scared that if they made any mistakes their whole friendship would be lost.

But lately Changkyun has been much more touchier with the elder. At the start he wouldn't even let him hug him touch him at all. But these days he was the one to make the first move. So Hyungwon was sure that they'd finally be able to progress from being a 'thing' to an actual Thing.

As soon as he opened the waiting room door he gently called the younger's name, " Kkukkungie~" Changkyun was laying down but as soon as he heard his hyung's voice he sprung up.

Hyungwon took a few steps forward then paused- smiling at Changkyun and showing him his gummy smile. He kinda didn't know what to do. He didn't wanna pressure the younger.

They stood there for a while then Changkyun decided to break the silence, "hyung...Can I hug you?" He looked down at his feet shyly before looking back up to see Hyungwon's arms wide open.

The younger smiled like a baby, all excited as he ran straight into the older's embrace resting his head against his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around him. This made Hyungwon smile once again, as he also, tightened his grip on the younger.

"I'm your number 4?" Hyungwon asked but Changkyun shook his head against his chest. "I'm not?" The older asked, a little surprised. Was this all a mistake Changkyun made? Had Hyungwon gotten all excited for no reason at all? "I'm what then?"

Changkyun moved one of his hands to the top of the older's back while his other hand was still wrapped around his waist as he traced his other hand down in a straight line. The younger didn't notice but this made Hyungwon shiver with pleasure.

"What does that mean?" The older asked.

"My number 1..." he mumbled against he chest.

Hyungwon pulled him back, looking straight into the younger's eyes, "really?"  
Changkyun nodded, his cheeks gaining a slight shade of pink. "Finally?" Hyungwon repeated making Changkyun turn an even brighter shade of pink.

Once again, they were staring deeply into eachother's eyes and once again, it was Changkyun breaking the silence, "Hyungwon hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Hyungwon hyung..." he paused, too shy to say the next few words.

Hyungwon tilted the younger's head so that he was looking up, "yes, you can." It seemed that Hyungwon already knew what the younger wanted so he decided to give him some confidence.

"Hyung!" Changkyun squealed, pushing him slightly but Hyungwon grabbed his hands and held him by the waist, "No, no. You have to do it. You."

Changkyun mustered up all his courage and took a deep breath, "Can I? Really?"

"Try it."

With the huge difference in their heights it was a little hard for Changkyun to kiss the older and Hyungwon knew that but still wanted to tease the younger.

Changkyun put his hands on his Hyung's shoulders for support, he leaned in, getting on his tip toes and as he was about to reach the older, Hyungwon moved his head back slightly and laughed.

"Ah, hyung!" Changkyun slapped his chest lightly. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I won't do it. Try again." Hyungwon said as he put Changkyun's hands back on his shoulders.

Changkyun took a deep breath as he got back up on his tip toes once again, he slowly moved his head in but Hyungwon being the little- or the tall- tease he is, also got up on his tip toes. Making it hard for the little one to reach.

"I'm not doing it." Changkyun said, getting sulky as he walked back to the sofa and laid down. Hyungwon followed him fast and got on top of him- hovering over him, with his hands on either side of Changkyun's head.

"Hyung will just tease me again." Changkyun mumbled.

"I won't." The older promised.

"This is the last time! I swear! If you do it again I will get real upset." Changkyun said and Hyungwon nodded in agreement.

Changkyun pushed Hyungwon off so now they were both sitting in front of each other. The younger leaned forward as he wrapped his arms around the older's neck, "I'm dead serious! If you try to pull any pranks I'm gonna get upset." Hyungwon nodded, " I promised."

This time their hungry lips finally met. Going slowly and gently, they were discovering each other's tastes. Small moans escaping every now and then.

Hyungwon pulled Changkyun closer by pulling his waist with one hand while his other hand grabbed lightly onto his cheek. Changkyun was now sitting in his lap with his arms around the older's neck. Changkyun bit the older's lip causing him to open his mouth and Changkyun took no time to slip his tongue in. Although it was Changkyun who dominated at first Hyungwon won the never starting fight of dominance.

They both pulled away to catch their breaths.

Changkyun brushed his thumb gently over Hyungwon's lips, "Hyung...your lips..." he said, out of breath, "they're so fucking swollen." He said as he went for his Hyung's now red lips. Hyungwon tightened his grip on his waist then pushed him down.

A loud moan escaped the younger's mouth as Hyungwon pulled away and started sucking on Changkyun's neck.

"...ah...hyung..." Changkyun couldn't form full sentences, "not...hickey...mark..." he was trying to say that he shouldn't leave marks as it would show on live shows.

He moved his hands to Hyungwon's hair as his moans go louder. The older was kissing him in his most sensitive spots.

Hyungwon moved from his neck to his ears, sucking on the light skin resulting in Changkyun pulling his hair even harder. The older then moved back down to his neck and licked the place where he left a mark, "now that I've marked you...no one can touch you..." he said as he moved the speechless Changkyun over so that now the younger was laying on top of Hyungwon.

"You get it?" He asked but there was no reply.

He looked down at the younger.

"Hyung..." the younger said, snuggling closer to Hyungwon. "Right now there's only you in my head." And with that he fell asleep.

"Why are you so cute all the time." Hyungwon whispered, as he also drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!!
> 
> Twitter: @im_kyunie


End file.
